


Broken Pieces Together

by Radioabsurd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Snippets of life in the Stark Tower.





	Broken Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307321) by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska). 



> This work is not Team Captain friendly. 
> 
> Also, this is not Beta'd! If you see any mistakes, please tell me nicely and enjoy!♡

| Six Months After Siberia | 

◇♡◇♡◇♡ ◇♡◇♡◇♡ ◇♡◇♡◇♡ 

He's angry but it doesn't flare hot. The weather seems to watch his mood, lightning striking with no sound and hail pelting those unfortunate to be under it. 

Loki is on his hip, green eyes fogged and seemingly staring into space. Thor tries to calm himself when he hears the rumble of nearby thunder. His mind, stuck on his idiotic father, clears when he sees the Tower and flies faster. He tightens his grip on Loki and lands on the landing pad. He sets Loki down gently, knowing his brother would not enjoy the humiliation of being carried. 

When two dark figures approach the door, Thor resists the urge to smile in relief. Beside him, Loki straightens and his eyes clear as Tony and a young man with a metal arm walks out. His eyebrow quirks when he sees the way the young man guards Tony and wonders how that came to be. 

When Loki moves, Thor turns to him but Loki is looking straight ahead at the young man. Thor takes a subtle stance in front of Loki but prays to a Father that doesn't listen that they don't end up fighting. 

"Friend Stark, we come in peace." 

Tony regards him for a second and Thor sees anger flash across his face. 

"Why did you bring Loki here?" His tone is cold and Thor narrows his eyes at him before relaxing himself when he feels Loki grab the back of his shirt. 

"Can we have this talk inside?" 

The man in front of Tony stares at him and he can feel his fingers twitch, ready to call upon his powers at any moment. 

The man seems to snarl and his blue eyes harden. 

"Answer the question Tony asked you." 

He nods, knowing they lost valuable time with their going back and forth. 

"Loki is in trouble and we-" 

Tony snorts and lofts his hand to run through his hair. 

"You think I'm going to let Reindeer Games into my home? After what he did?" 

Thunder rumbles dangerously and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. 

"It was not my brother's fault. That is why we-" 

Loki pulls the back of his shirt and he is instantly distracted. He turns his head to see Loki looking at the sky, mouth pulled into a frown. He understands what Loki is saying. 

'There is not enough time to argue, brother.' 

Thor turns back to Tony and his protector. 

"Why won't Reindeer Games talk?" 

Rain falls and lightning strikes ground not too far from the Tower. 

"It is of my understanding that when a young one goes through a trauma, to become mute is common." 

Tony stares at what he can see of Loki before sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

"Alright, whatever. Come in. However, if Friday or I see any hint of magic, Loki is gone." 

Thor nods, relief at Loki being safe calming the storm once again. 

Tony turns and walks into the building while the man stays and glares at him and his brother both before following Tony. 

Loki comes out from behind him and turns to Thor. Thor smiles before tucking a piece of hair behind his brother's ear. 

As Thor walks into what was once his second home, Loki' s once bare face seems to falter and dark circles under his eyes appear before disappearing like it never happend.


End file.
